


Under My Thumb

by NidoranDuran



Category: Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dubious Consent, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Nudity, Rimming, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 15:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13102896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: A strange request to meet Mimi at school on Sunday sends Sora down a path of submission and surrender that she could never have imagined. Anonymous commission.





	Under My Thumb

Being in school on a Sunday wasn't that weird for Sora. Due to her involvement in school athletics she was used to being on school premises for all kinds of weird hours, for practices that ran well into the darker hours of the evening and even the occasional weird midnight track run, all the way to waking up at four in the morning to arrive at school before the sun was even out to run ball control drills while she was trying to see out of one bloodshot eye. Any time she was there on Sunday it was usually pretty merciful as a result, but the weird thing was that it wasn't her coach who invited her to come to school, but her friend Mimi.

That was where things got interesting, a bizarre little something that she didn't fully understand yet, but was curious enough to look into. She certainly trusted Mimi, and knew her friend must have had some reason to want to do this, but she didn't yet understand what that was, and as she arrived at school she felt like finding out was going to be a journey, and she had no idea just how insane and true that sentiment was.

Sora had been told to wear her school uniform, and she did, finding Mimi waiting by the door in her own uniform and waving over to her with a happy smile. There were bound to be a few other people ambling around the school on a Sunday plus some teachers who for some reason hated themselves enough to spend their Sundays on school premises somehow. It wasn't worth trying to figure out and Sora didn't try.

"Hey, you made it!" Mimi said, smiling brightly as she stepped over to close the gap between her and Sora, throwing her arms around her happily. "Thanks for coming out. I know it's weird to ask you here on our day off, but I promise it's worth it."

"Of course, anything." Sora smiled, surprised by the gesture of the hug but eager to give back the affection. "So what did you want to show me?" Given the setting and the dress code Sora was deeply curious about what was waiting for her, and she couldn't wait to find out, giving Mimi all the benefit of the doubt in believing there was some important reason for all this and she just needed to find out what it was.

"You'll love it," Mimi said, answering nothing as she grabbed Sora by the hand and pulled her into the school proper. Sora followed after her, gasping in surprise at the excitement and eagerness Mimi showed. "But first we need to get inside!"

'Inside' meant surprisingly little, as the hard tugging stopped pretty much once they were past the doors and inside the school. Not in a classroom or somewhere they could be private, but just the open halls. Sora looked around, wondering why they'd stopped so quickly, only to find herself pushed up against the nearest wall, gasping in surprise as Mimi very shamelessly made her move on her, lips shoving their way against hers and a hungry, fiery kiss bearing down onto Sora. A kiss that stunned Sora, made her freeze up as she stared wide-eyed and worried at the suddenness of her friend's approach. Nervous hands fumbled about in worry, as Sora didn't know how to respond or what to do but felt like she ought to do something.

When the kiss finally broke apart, Sora let out a nervous, "Mimi?" as she looked at her friend, only for Mimi to shove forward again and resume her aggressive kisses, making Sora shiver under the pressure of her loving touch. Sora wasn't gaining any new understanding as these kisses answered nothing and didn't really give her any insight into this. It was just affection, just raw, forceful lust that made her shiver and twist under the weight of what Mimi had in mind for her. It made no sense, and in that chaos came something that made her shiver for understanding, leaving her hanging on any clue as to what this was all about and in the process maybe leaving herself a little too open in her curiosity to pay mind to what was actually going on here or get mad about Mimi's sudden push.

The kiss broke away again, and this time Mimi savoured the silence, panting heavily as she moaned, "You look so cute when you're confused." Before Sora could respond or mount any kind of response to these insane ideas, Mimi reached up her skirt and slipped a hand down Sora's panties, shoving a pair of fingers into her immediately and without a care in the world for decency. "And you'll look even cuter with your cheeks bright red, your eyes rolled back, and moaning my name."

"Mimi?" Sora asked again, this time with a moan pushing its way out with the words, as Mimi aggressively fingered her pussy, shoving her a careless and fervid approach that finally helped Sora kind of understand what was maybe happening here. Ah, d-did you really... You called me here to school so you could molest me?" She was incredulous, and tried to hold steady and be defiant and frustrated as pleasure pushed through her words and undercut her venom and indignance a little.

"Of course not!" Mimi gasped, rolling her eyes and working in quicker. She had two fingers inside of Sora but felt like she could make a third work and like she had no reason not to, quickly sliding it in and making Sora clutch her arm tightly. "I came to do so much more to you than just molest you; this is only the appetizer." With a playful giggle, Mimi brushed off her concerns, keeping up the attention as her deft fingers made easy work of Sora's pussy. "Although if you just want to get fingerbanged all day I don't mind; I'm sure you'll be mine by the end of this anyway."

Finally Sora had an answer, and it was infuriating to know the answer was unhelpful fucking nonsense. Mimi gave her nothing to work with, save for three fingers pushing deep into her, making her breath tighten as she felt the aggression and pressure do to her things that she was woefully fucking unprepared for. Sora was not prepared for any of this, and to be treated to the deep, steady fingerfucking left her frustrated and wriggling hotly about, holding onto Mimi's arm and trying to think about what to do, but indecision and confusion kept her helpless. She couldn't wrap her head around how to react to this, couldn't think her way through even the faintest understanding of what this was all for and why this was happening, even as Mimi made things fairly obvious in her own playful little way.

"So what do you want?" Sora asked. It was a dumb question. She knew it was a dumb question the second she thought of it, wriggling up against a wall in the school hallways, fingers buried up her pussy. It couldn't have been more obvious what Mimi wanted, but Sora couldn't just spit that out no matter how much she would have liked to, left to squirm in frustration as she tried to feel out a way to explain and process any of this like this wasn't the most insane treatment she could have ever imagined being subjected to. Helpless against the aggression and the unbridled insanity of what Mimi was doing, Sora was embarrassingly ineffectual.

"I want you," Mimi cooed. "I want you broken and obedient and ready to do whatever I ask. I want you tied up and begging me to do awful things to your pretty little body. I want you so hungry for pussy you shove your face between my legs and just devour me for fucking hours because you love it so much." Pressing eagerly forward and keeping up the pressure on Sora, Mimi wasn't stopping for anything, as her fingers continued to pump feverishly forward. As she shoved forward to pin Sora's body up against the wall and go at her neck with kisses and even playful little bites, Mimi could almost taste the weakness, knowing full well that Sora wasn't going to be able to muster up anything to stop her from executing her careful;y laid plans.

Under the pressure of the rapid fingering and all the pressure bearing down hotly upon Sora, she was embarrassed by how quickly she not only defaulted to helplessness, but crashed into hot, embarrassing orgasmic glee. With a nervous whine, Sora came, and she came hard, hips fucking forward as she lost herself to the pleasure brought on by the eager fingers working feverish magic against her slick inner walls. "Mimi!" she cried out, pussy gushing as she lost herself and gave in to the crushing, spasming pleasure of surrender even if she wanted few things less than to 'surrender'. It was insane, and wasn't going to make any more sense as she shivered in place, almost convulsing against the pressure and the firm press of ferocity against her. This was made no sense at all to Sora, and Mimi was going out of her way not to help her.

"Good girl," Mimi moaned, licking her way up to Sora's ear and shoving her lips against it. Hot whispers rumbled with sultry glee. "You're going to be the perfect slut by the end of the day, and I'm going to keep you only for myself."

"Why are you acting like this?" It seemed futile to ask, and Sora could feel the hopelessness in trying to draw any kind of real, genuine response from Sora, but she had to try, had to do something amid the growing insanity overwhelming her. Her body and her mind were wholly unprepared for any of this.

But Sora received no response, just more kisses, Mimi's free hand reaching up to grope and fondle one of her breasts as the pressure continued to bear down heavy against her body, leaving her a shivering mess hopelessly trying to think through the haze and heat of what was happening to her. She was helpless now against all of it, and in that helplessness, was completely vulnerable to every twisted inclination and urge that drove Mimi, as she began to pull Sora's clothes right off.

"Let's get you nice and naked," Mimi purred. "I want practice parading you around the school, and with almost nobody around we probably won't get caught."

"Probably?" Sora shrieked, but did nothing to fight against the way that Mimi pulled her clothes off, undressing her with a speed that explained the school outfit, as Mimi knew exactly how to get it all off of her quickly and strip her down to nothing but her socks and shoes. Sora shivered as the cool air hit her, her thighs glistening and slick with her dripping pussy's nectar. 'Mimi, this isn't okay. What if we get caught?" She wasn't even as worried as she should have been about her friend groping and stripping her, but about the consequences of this, and that formed Sora's real frustration about what they were doing.

At the very core of what was happening lay something Sora would have liked. The idea of having sex with Mimi? That was great. Sora would have been happy if Mimi called her over and invited her for a seductive night of fun that had been laid out and offered up in the beginning, but this held none of those elements, and it kept Sora reluctant and nervous as she was pulled from the wall, looking in confusion at Mimi until she was shoved forward.

"Get walking!" Mimi shouted, smacking Sora's perky butt and making her yelp as more pushes followed. Nervously, Sora began to do just as she was instructed, taking worried, careful steps forward, head almost spinning around on her shoulders as she looked for any indication or sign there were other people around, as the last thing Sora wanted was to be seen naked by someone just walking through the halls. It was an insane prospect, made only worse by Mimi walking up behind her and noting, "You have a great ass, Sora, and everyone deserves to see you strutting naked around and showing it off."

That didn't sound like anything short of an intimidating nightmare to Sora, but she felt helpless against Mimi's cruel words, and the hand kept coming down across her ass to make sure that she was moving. Nervous and unable to stop looking around, Sora was deeply terrified of the consequences of this as she wandered aimlessly about with fear of what might happen. Was she being set up? Did Mimi want her to get found like this? So much about this made no sense to Mimi and as long as she was being treated like this, she felt completely helpless, walking her way through this terrifying prospect and struggling to keep her thoughts straight. "Mimi, can we slow down and talk about this?" she asked, nervous and tight as she continued to walk, feeling the pushes and swats across her ass reminding her that she didn't have anywhere to go but forward.

"No, we can't," Mimi chirped, surprisingly cheery about what she was doing and acting like this all completely normal and sane. "Keep moving, we're almost into the room we're going to. Just a bit longer, and maybe you won't have to explain to anyone why you're naked in the halls." Another smack across Sora's ass made her jump, and Mimi felt absolutely unstoppable now. she moved with the powerful confidence of knowing she was in total control, that she could do anything she wanted to Sora, holding all the cards and able to play wicked games with her. Power was something Mimi wanted, something she sought to take by force as she controlled this whole situation, and even controlled how Sora was coming to learn what Mimi had in mind for her.

The hope of retreating into a room gave Sora's footsteps some confidence as she happily moved along, walking forward and hoping she was going to be safe. Even still, her head wouldn't stop moving, and the embarrassment of being walked naked through the halls wasn't lost on her at all. She needed to keep moving and needed to hope she got out of this okay, but the chances of that happening weren't as certain as she wished they were; something was off about all of this, and she didn't believe for a second that Mimi didn't have more wicked tricks up her sleeve and more awful things she hadn't yet even exposed Sora to, things that would send this out into turns for the depraved and insane.

And yet she wasn't fighting it. Sora kept walking while Mimi walked behind, not even actually carrying Sora's clothes with her, which meant her uniform was simply left on the floor by the entrance. Even that realization didn't shake Sora from the lull of worry that overtook her. She felt embarrassed by that fact, by the way she continued to give herself up to the insanity like it was just the thing to do. This made no sense, and the ways in which she was continued to obey Mimi only made it make even less sense. Why wasn't she fighting back against this? Why did she allow this to happen and give in like she was?

The knowledge shew was letting this happen made Sora slide back into a sense of creeping despair, as she knew this was wrong and that she really should have been doing any of this, but she felt helpless against everything happening, the dizzying, throbbing frustrations that took hold of her and refused to ease up on her ensuring that by the time Mimi said, "We're here!' Sora had a whole slew of problems to confront. Sure, nobody had found her, but why was she sopping wet? Her pussy had even begun to leak, and she realized only once she Mimi opened the door that Sora had left a little trail of droplets down the hall most of the way, an embarrassing show of something absolutely shameful. This was wrong, and the more that Sora tried to think about that fact, the worse she felt in the process as those admissions came with her own rushes of guilt and despair.

Mimi pulled Sora into the classroom and closed the door behind her, quickly grabbing hold of her ass with both hands as she pulled her friend in to a hot, messy kiss, aggressive in how she approached this chaotic series of events that seemed to only escalate harder and hotter with each passing moment. "You're doing so well so far," Mimi moaned, reaching her finger down and reaching between her legs to rub at Sora's pussy again, making her gasp in surprise and guilty delight. "So obedient. You deserve a reward for it, and I bet you want that reward, don't you?"

Sora responded only with a nervous whine, feeling the intense pressure upon her and no way to fight against it, frustrated by what was being done to her and how helpless she felt in trying to stop it. Why did Sora feel so hopeless and ineffectual? It wasn't right, and she was growing increasingly distressed by how easily she was surrendering, just letting this all happen in spite of anything even remotely sane or decent. The more that Sora let Mimi do this to her, the more she felt like she was letting go of any hope of bringing a sane conclusion to this.

"Mm, you're lucky I think you're hot," Mimi moaned, kissing down Sora's neck and smacking her ass playfully. 'Or else I may make you regret giving me such a hard time. But fine; you seem to respond better to orders than you do to questions, so here's an order. Walk over to the that desk over there, bend forward over it, and put your hands your behind your back. Then, wait for me; I've got some surprises for you."

The words didn't make Sora feel particularly confident about anything, especially as Mimi's fingers continued to rub at her mound with the clear intent of continuing down the path of her aggressive adoration. This wasn't going to get any easier for Sora, she just knew it; Mimi was only getting started, and strutting her through the halls naked wasn't the worst that would likely be inflicted upon Sora before Mimi was done with her.

And yet, Sora found herself doing exactly what she was told to do. She knew even as she did so that it was deeply embarrassing, but something inside of Sora just couldn't resist the urge to obey, leaning forward to bend over the desk, her hands slipping their way behind her back. She was nervous, terrified of what was coming and unsure shew would be able to mount a respectable opposition against all of it. What was happening here? What was Sora doing and why was she giving in like this? It didn't make any sense, and yet she felt helpless in following after everything she was being told to do, reluctantly but still without any argument or attempt to stop this.

Mimi hummed to herself as she revealed the cache of hidden sex toys she'd been waiting to unleash upon Sora. There was a twisted assortment of things she was eager to lay into Sora with, and wished she didn't have to be so patient and restrained about it. She knew she had to, though, knew there was an importance to holding herself back and not getting too immediately carried away with how hungry and wicked she was. There was so much fun that Sora wanted to have, but she needed to build up to that in time, knew it was more important to play to her talents and coax Sora down slowly into surrender. So she focused on the things she needed to start off, slipping a strap-on harness up her legs, making the big phallus peek up from behind her skirt, and then picking a pair of handcuffs off the table.

Sora didn't quite understand why she needed her hands behind her back until the cuffs snapped around her wrists, the rude awakening leaving a confused and shocked Sora gasping in worry and panic as she felt the metal pressing against her wrists. "Mimi?" Letting out a confused gasp of her friend's name was becoming all she was saying, but it was hardly without reason. There was nothing that Sora could do but express raw confusion at everything that Mimi was doing to her.

"Shh, just take it." Mimi shoved her fingers right back into Mimi's pussy and resuming her aggressive, forceful pleasuring of Sora's body. "You'll like it, just let it happen. The handcuffs are to help you learn your place, it's okay." There was something ever cheerful about the way that Mimi spoke and drove herself, guided by something that should not have been so gleeful and eager, but which she couldn't help. All of Mimi's plans and her wicked glee was driven by hunger for Sora, and the need to corrupt and twist her.

The push of fingers deep into her needy pussy made Sora whine, head rolling back as she felt the sudden pressure upon her, the firm and aggressive pace showing her what Mimi really wanted from her. Every answer that Sora could find did speak to something resembling an insight into what Mimi wanted, but given that what Mimi wanted was clearly to do unspeakable things to her body. The fingers pumped feverishly forward, and it made Sora tighten up as Mimi showed even more boldness in her motion, whipping up in very short order to an even harder and faster pace of fingerfucking her tight hole with the sole intent of making her absolute lose herself.

"You could have just--nngh, you have could have just asked me, Mimi! If you asked me over to your place and wanted to experiment I would have said yes, you don't have to do all of this stuff to me!" Sora was deeply confused, and the hot, throbbing sensations that overtook her helped keep her from understanding with any clarity what was happening. There was so much to endure here, all these burning little shots of feeling to take that she had no idea how to handle, and in that heat came pleasure. More pleasure than her body knew what to do with, making her shiver and twist as the aggression continued.

But Mimi wasn't going to be content with only fingering Sora. Not when she had the athlete bent over the desk and utterly vulnerable to her wicked aims. Mimi had her eyes on Sora's ass anyway, and with her strap-on ready to go she wanted to focus on preparing her ass for what was probably its first time. Likely a few firsts, as she pushed down and showed off to Sora something that she knew she'd never done before.

Feeling a tongue drag up between her ass cheeks made Sora shriek in surprise, hips bucking as she felt the pressure upon her, a sudden and intense swell of something throbbing and exciting definitely proving more than she was really ready for. "Is that your tongue?" Sora was on the defensive, and it did little to make this any easier for her to handle, something hard and hot and frustrating to endure as Mimi kept up her pace and aggressively forced upon her pure debauchery. Everything about how Mimi lured Sora in and how she taunted her like this was meant to leave Sora helpless, meant to keep her trying to think through the next revelation and constantly avoid being able to mount anything more than ineffectual reluctance against her touch.

"Of course it is. Your ass deserves all the love I can give it." Mimi's free hand pulled one of the cheeks apart as she dove in, pushing even firmer against her tight pucker, tongue lovingly doing everything it could to adore it as she gave Sora her first rimjob and relished in the opportunity. Mimi skipped right over Sora's remark about how she would have said yes, ignoring it for the sake of pressing aggressively onward and stopping for nothing, seeking above all else to bring Sora crashing down into bliss against her wicked touch. Nothing but control would satisfy Mimi, and with Sora obeying her orders and handcuffed in the classroom Mimi knew she held all the cards now.

As the tongue continued to lick its way eagerly along her ass, the fingers kept up their unrelenting pace on Sora's pussy, pumping forward with all the impatient, fervid excitement that they could muster. Mimi wanted to show Sora a very thorough and intense show of sexual delights, wanted her to experience an array of things to better help her understand what she was in for and what Mimi was going to be doing to her, and she didn't slow down the pace at all, tongue and fingers all moving in sweet, eager tandem to adore Mimi in the most vulgar of ways, pushing without shame onward and letting her come slowly undone against the pressure and heat of what she wanted from her.

"Your ass is seriously amazing," Mimi whined, shoving her fae in tight and kissing her clenching back entrance, making Sora whine on confusion. Having her ass licked felt good in ways that no part of Sora was ready to confront, and she hadn't the slightest idea what to do in the face of so much raw sensation hitting her at once, both her ass and her pussy assaulted by so much more attention than Sora would ever give herself. Three rapid fingers and a tongue were able to undo her in tandem with Mimi's sexual prowess, keeping everything moving and refusing to ease up her aggression. Mimi wanted only one thing, and that was Sora's unconditional, enthusiastic surrender.

There was too much happening for Sora to be able to do anything but give in. Maybe not yet to Mimi's words, even if she had so far obeyed every command and cooperated fully. But definitely enough for her to lose herself to the crushing bliss and surrender of hot, burning pleasure. With a needy cry, Sora surrendered to the heat and the burning exhilaration of just giving in. She came, and she came hard, crying out in bliss as the pressure came crashing down onto her, overpowering and intoxicating, making her body shiver and everything burn her up in ecstasy. Sora's body needed this more than anything, and whether she liked it or not she couldn't do anything but lose herself.

This time, when Sora screamed out Mimi's name, it was impassioned and intense. There was nothing about this that she needed to ask a question about; it was pleasure, pure and simple. A hot, aching swell of release and intensity that burned through Sora as she gave in to Mimi's fingerfucking and rimming, frustrated by the ease with which she succumbed but knowing there wasn't really anything else she could have done about it. Her body twisted and bucked, everything burning her up hot from within as she felt the searing elation take her, raw delight in its most carnal and depraved of forms leaving her dizzy and frustrated, needing few things more than she needed to just feel the raw bliss of surrender.

Mimi capitalized on it quickly as she lick her way up in one single, unbroken line from Mimi's pussy, up to her ass, along her back, finally ending up at her neck where she bit down gently and gave Sora a nasty surprise, hips following through with a motion that sank her strap-on right into her tight behind. Sora let out a nervous shriek as she felt the phallus push into her ass, having no idea it was coming or that Mimi was even wearing one until it was already buried inside of her and contributing to the raw, exhilarating kind of terror she was faced with. "When did you put that on?" Sora gasped, head rolling back as Mimi grabbed tight hold of her hips and braced her for what was to come.

But there was no way to be prepared for what Mimi had in store. Not only did Mimi want to fuck Sora's ass, but she wanted to fuck it like she owned it, and the feeling out period of working her way in and out with steady thrusts wasn't going to last very long at all. "Doesn't matter, just shut up and let me fuck you," she moaned, gripping Sora tightly and possessively as she began to move, seeking to undo Sora completely with her strap-on. It was the only thing that mattered, the only thing that really could have mattered to Mimi, and she was eager to show that as she wound up her pace, not waiting very long at all to pick things up against anything even vaguely resembling decency.

Nervous gasps bubbled up from Sora's lips as she felt the aggressive treatment winding up. "Wait. I've--I haven't had a lot of anal sex before, Mimi. This isn't--we should take it slow. Come on, don't get carried away here." But Sora was handcuffed and bent over a desk in an empty classroom; Mimi had already gotten carried away, and nothing Sora could say would make anything sane or decent. No, this was all about raw and unapologetic indecency now, about Sora being subjected to something needy and hot, something that Mimi had been waiting too long for.

"Too late. You're mine now, got it?" Mimi gave a playful slap to Sora's ass for good measure as she picked up the pace a little more just for good measure, seeking to make sure that Mimi understood what she was doing and where this was going. Where this only could go. It was a lot to handle and Sora wasn't prepared for any of it, as Mimi showed off just what she could do and the kinds of wicked depravity that drove her. There was nothing even vaguely apologetic about how Mimi had tricked, stripped, and fucked with Sora through all of this. Not when Mimi was finally fucking Sora's ass with her strap-on and all of her goals were coming beautifully true.

"Mimi, this isn't right," Sora groaned, trying to keep sensible about this. Like she didn't already know this wasn't right. Like there was any way to be sane or decent about everything bearing down upon her. This was madness and Sora wished she knew how to work through any of this, but she hadn't the slightest idea how to, burning up in frustration as the pressure continued to hammer down upon her and she spun out of control, losing herself to the frustration and the pleasure. Her ass had never been fucked like this before and even as she tried to take the sensible approach and warn Mimi of this madness she was letting out hot moans that undercut her point brutally, ensuring that she couldn't mount a proper, sensible argument against any of this as she tried to work through everything happening to her and failed to get anything resembling a sensible approach out of it.

"If it's not right why are you moaning so loud?" Mimi moaned. "Why is your pussy so fucking soaked? You love this, and being mine is all your body really wants. Come on Sora, admit it. Admit it and you'll get to have all the fun you never knew you were missing out on before, and we can do so much together." Low, heavy grunts followed the rapid thrusts, as Mimi put her hips to work in fucking Sora with all the ferocity she could muster, fearlessly conquering Sora and using everything she had to make sure that her conquest was thorough and flawless. Nothing was going to trip her up here; she had done everything right, executed her plan perfectly, and now it was just a matter of time.

Through attrition, Mimi was going to break Sora. She was going to subject her to so many orgasms one after another that there would be nothing Sora could do but buckle under the pressure, giving herself up to every cruel urge Mimi was overcome by. It was everything she wanted and the sole purpose of a plan so far going perfectly.

"Just face it, Sora; you like the way I'm fucking you. You want someone to dominate you and treat you like this, and if you didn't, you wouldn't have done everything I asked without questioning it. This is where you want to be; handcuffed, bent over, a big strap-on in your ass, and comfortably submitting to me. You can admit it, it's okay; you'll have a better time if you give in and accept you want to be my slut. It'll make you feel so much better to stop worrying, I just know it."

The cheerful, sweet words did something different to Sora than she would have expected. They felt almost warm, like a hand being extended out to her, a friendly gesture that of course felt right and perfect and totally normal. There was something about it that she wanted to lose herself in, something twisting and intense that made her ready to just give herself up to Mimi and her debauchery. Still not quite with her words, and that was helped along by Sora crashing into orgasm before she could say anything, her head almost cleared of all thought as the pleasure burned everything away, leaving her a shivering mess gasping and bucking about hotly under the molten pleasure of pure exhilaration, something powerful and primal overtaking her as she gave in yet again to the burning pleasure.

"Another orgasm down. How long do you think it will be before you're mine?" Mimi moaned, leaning forward and kissing Sora's cheek. "Until you're ready to be mine?'

Sora whimpered, closing her eyes and feeling the shame burning through her as she let out a nervous and pathetic, "Please fuck me again. It was--it was really good, Mimi, and I'm... Nngh, please. Go again if you want. I'm ready."

It wasn't quite surrender yet and Mimi knew it, but it was good enough. "Mm, I could. I could hammer this perfectly fuckable, perfect ass all day if I wanted to. But that doesn't sound as fun as breaking you down does." Mimi pulled back and smacked Sora's ass hard. "I brought so many more toys, and I can't wait to try them out on you!"


End file.
